


Final Frontier

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Gwen's job to follow Morgana's orders. Even the ones mumbled into her cleavage when Morgana was mostly unconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Frontier

"Why don't you ever kiss me?" Morgana asked, and caused Gwen to drop the vase she was carrying.

Gwen bent to clear up and shot Morgana a look that could mean either: _'Be careful of the broken glass, my lady'_, or,_'I'm very fond of you, Morgana, but you are odd.'_

A lot of Gwen's expressions could mean that.

*

Obviously debilitating nightmares that woke you, screaming, several times a night were a terrible inconvenience. But everything has a silver-lining.

"Gwen!"

Gwen hurried through from the antechamber, gathered Morgana into her arms and stroked her hair. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. It's all okay."

Morgana, for her part, all but crawled into Gwen's lap and sobbed against her chest.

Look, these are really very upsetting nightmares, okay? And Morgana's not milking it. Not much, anyway.

Once Morgana had relaxed enough to start to drift off to sleep Gwen tried to stand up, only to find her wrist caught in Morgana's tight grip.

"Stay," Morgana mumbled, already mostly asleep, pulling Gwen down onto the bed and curling against her. "Stay with me."

It was Gwen's job to follow Morgana's orders. Even the ones mumbled into her cleavage when Morgana was mostly unconscious.

It was a hard job but someone had to do it.

*

The next morning Gwen woke to find Morgana lying alongside her, their faces very close.

"You never answered my question; why haven't you kissed me?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I asked first."

"It-" Gwen was playing with some loose fabric from Morgana's nightgown. "It would be inappropriate."

"I see," said Morgana, her leg sliding across Gwen's hip.

Gwen nodded, and tried to sound serious. "It would be crossing a line."

"A line we haven't crossed already?" Morgana smirked, and tucked a lock of hair behind Gwen's ear.

"Morgana... I... we should get up." Gwen started to pull away.

"Yes," said Morgana.

"What?"

"In answer to your earlier question; yes, I want you to kiss me."

"Oh," Gwen settled back down, "you should have said something."

"Gwen-"

"It wasn't as though you were making yourself very-"

Morgana pressed her lips against Gwen's, cupping her face in her hand, her fingers stroking along Gwen's jaw.

It was... it was very... very, very...

When Morgana pulled back, and Gwen regained the ability to speak, she said, "I think that was really more you kissing me."

Morgana swatted her with a pillow and Gwen kissed her to get her to stop.


End file.
